


Breakfast Out

by ParadoxNoah



Series: Bilingual Red [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bilingual, Bilingual Red AU, Fast Food, M/M, Multilingual, Nature, day after birthday, i still don't know how to tag, soft touches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxNoah/pseuds/ParadoxNoah
Summary: It's the day after Red's birthday. He and Green decide to go out for the day. Before they have fun, they have breakfast out. Some mischief happens. Soft romantic tension. This is written in both Japanese and English simultaneously.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Series: Bilingual Red [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654582
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Breakfast Out

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to make this a multi-part thing. I have no idea what I'm doing but it's fun. Sorry for the clunky Japanese again.

『鳥の音に起きるみたい。あの…昨日は…彼が…「Come over」って言ったね。早すぎるの？』レッドが窓に見た。頭が空だった。何もしなかった。時が過ぎて、お腹が空いた。

『グリーンさんは、今朝何を食べているんだろう。今、どこにいるんだろう。』携帯をチェックした。『メッセージがないなぁー グリーン！…』

息を吐いた。『さぁ…では。』

~~~~~

Green fastened his shirt.  _ I hope everything is alright. _ He sighed.  _ It never feels perfect. _

The boy lifted himself from his bed.  _ I wonder what he's doing right now? Probably sleeping. _ Green checked his phone. He typed.  _ Good morning Red! _

~~~~~

もう外に出かけて、何かメッセージをもらった。グリーンからだった。早く見た。

「good morning (・∀・)」とタイプした。

「Where do you get all those cool emojis from? >>」というメッセージをもらった。

「japanese keyboard ⁽⁽◝( •௰• )◜⁾⁾」ってタイプした。電話をポケットに入れた。「では、メッセージしないと、もっと早く会えるね」と思った。歩いて続けた。

~~~~~

Green smiled. _ When do you wanna hang out? _ he finished typing. He waited a few before putting his phone away. He laid on his bed from a sitting position, and thought about what they could do.

Just then, he heard footsteps up the stairs. Green anticipated.

~~~~~

いつものように叩かないで家に入った。グリーンのドアを開けた。

「If you keep entering without knocking, you might see something you shouldn't, you know.」ってグリーンが言った。

レッドがちょっと待った；全部を分かるのは、しなかった。『でも、グリーンが笑って』笑った。続け、顔が下なようにベッドの上に落ちた。

Green held his smile at the boy laying next to him. He laid down to, their heads next to each other. "So, whatcha wanna do?" 

Red said something muffled.

Green chuckled. "What was that?"

Red groaned and turned around upside. "I don't know."

Green thought for another moment. He turned and stood on all fours, half above Red, looking him in the eyes. "How about we go into town? We could get some more food and maybe go shopping?

Red smiled. "Yeah. Sounds good."

~~~~~

一緒に出かけた、町へ。時々グリーンが何か言っても、結構静かだった。レッドは、グリーンのいる事だけから満たされてた。レッドの目が漂った。外はいつも綺麗だと思った。グリーンに見た。

「Hey, Green.」って言った。

「What is it?」

「Thank you for hanging out.」

「What?」グリーンが笑う音した。「It’s nothing! You’re my friend.」

レッドが笑顔をした。

歩いて続けた。

“Hey Green,” Red said.

“What is it?”

“I’m hungry.”

“Of course!” Green laughed again. As they walked he bumped into the side of Red, pushing him over a bit.

Red did the same, and they wrestled a bit while walking, smiling.

~~~~~

Before long they entered town.

“So where do you want to eat?” Green spoke. After a few he looked at Red, who seemed intent on walking. _Hm…_ He thought to himself. _Probably would want to eat meat. Or something sweet. Caloric dense._ _Maybe WcDonald’s? Or maybe Mendy’s._

Green lightly touched the back of Red’s arm and led him to a place he thought would be nice to eat. He helped him order and they made their way with to-go to a nice spot under the shadow of the trees, on the grass.

レッドが袋を開けてバーガーを取り上げた。グリーンが観て、リラックスした。それから、焼きキノコを食べだした。

噛む後に「This place is pretty good」って言った。

レッドが少々頷いた。

「I like eating with you.」

レッドが笑った。

「Oh」とグリーンが言った。

レッドが見た。

Green schooched closer to Red. Very close.

Red started to blush.

“You have little…” He reached his hand to the boy’s cheek and wiped something with his thumb, across his mouth.

レッドの目の色を変えて、咲った。

Green tasted the sauce. “Not bad. Can I have a bite?”

レッドがバーガーを少し上げた、何か言うように。

Green reached with his head and took a bite, in a quite awkward position. He heard Red laugh a slight bit, and turned. Just then he lost his posture and fell, face-first into Red’s stomach, probably elbowing various parts along the way.

バーガーを落ちさせないでみたレッドが顔をゆがめた。でも、速く笑顔して、笑った。「バカ」って言った。

Green collected his posture as quick as he could. He placed his hand on Red’s soft quivering stomach. “Are you okay?!,” he looked at him in the face.

「Don’t make such serious face.」って言った、笑って続けてるレッドは。

Green let out his tense breath. His hand traced up to the side, across the soft fabric. He adjusted his posture again, a more serious one. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

笑う感じが易しくなった。「I’m okay.」って易しく言って、バーガーのない手の腕が伸びた、肩へ。

Green’s hands traced upward, レッドの手が下に引っ張った。They looked each other in the eyes for a long moment, どちらも何か思った。And then, 笑い合った。

Green was exhausted from the awkward position he was kneeling in. He turned and fell back onto the tree Red was leaning on. He leaned on his shoulder.

どちらも長々思った。一緒に風の音を聴いた。木と草と葉と生き物はゆらりゆらり。

“It’s nice to be here.” Green spoke. He reached for his food and started munching.

レッドが静かで座っているままで、バーガーを食べ終わった。少し頷いて「ウン、It is.」って言った。

Green and Red finished savoring the moment. As they stood to continue their shopping today - Green helping Red with a hand - he softly spoke. “I’m glad that you were born in this world alongside me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm soo sorry if I should have used chapters instead of a series. I just thought they worked on their own. Also AO3 won't let me mark the story as multiple languages...


End file.
